Série de Oneshots!
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Série de Oneshot spécial SDK! Arrivée du n14! Comme un bébé!
1. Les choix d'une femme du passé

**Oneshot Spécial SDK !**

Les choix d'une femme du passé !

**Auteur :** Une lubie ! J'ai eu une lubie ! En pleine nuit comme ça alors pardonnez moi si ce oneshot est de piètre qualité ! Gomen nasai minna-san !  
**Warning** : Il y a du spoil !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je les volerais bien tiens, niark niark niark ! « Regard féroce de shinrei, protecteur dévoué des droits SDK », c'est bon j'abandonne le vole, mais j'emprunte quand même !

**Résumé :** Une jeune fille se retrouve confrontée à un dilemme, tenter la reprise d'une vie normale ou bien attendre le retour de son bien aimé disparu ?

* * *

Une jeune fille vagabondait en ville lors d'une matinée ensoleillée. Les rues regorgeaient de monde, vaquant ça et là à diverses occupations. L'on pouvait voir et entendre les femmes pinailler et les enfants s'amuser sous un vent doux et agréable promenant une senteur fort plaisante pour toute personne prenant le temps de s'en préoccuper.

Shiina Yuya était son nom. Chasseuse de prime était son passé, vendeuse de masque était son présent et l'inconnu régnait sur son futur…

Trois longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Kyo. Pourquoi avait il voulu le suivre…il avait retrouvé son corps et découvert le secret de sa naissance, il n'avait plus qu'à survivre…et pourtant, il avait prit sa décision, il l'avait suivi, lui, lui qui avait semé le malheur dans bien des existences…mais Kyo lui avait demandé d'attendre, c'est ce qu'elle fit trois longues années durant…se retournant sur chacun de ses pas, espérant y voir celui qu'elle attendait tant…

Ses amis qui jadis combattaient ensemble s'étaient dispersés, mais ils ne l'avaient pas oubliée, ils venaient de temps à autre la voir, prendre de ses nouvelles et la rassurer… Mais trois années, c'était long, elle croyait en Kyo, il était vivant et elle en était certaine, mais souhaitait il revenir, ceci était une autre affaire…Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir disparaissait malgré son incroyable foi en lui…

Ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient à l'appelle. Ces années l'avaient transformées. Ses cheveux désormais libres avaient énormément poussés, des formes plus marquées étaient apparues et sa voix était si douce…ceci dit, son caractère explosif surgissait, de temps à autre, cependant, il n'existait qu'une personne pouvant la pousser à être réellement elle-même… la Yuya pleine de joie et énergique que le monde avait connue du temps du clan Mibu…

La jeune fille recevait désormais une nouvelle déclaration d'amour tout les mois, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rituel, il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'un homme ne se présente à elle…mais elle les trouvait fade, simple et sans agressivité…il semblerait qu'avoir connu un démon faisait monter les exigences en matières de choix amoureux…si bien qu'aucun ne lui avait convenu. Mais une question la taraudait, la hantait. « Dois-je l'attendre encore ou reprendre ma vie ? ». Elle aimait Kyo, mais il ne revenait pas et son esprit lui dictait de ne pas vivre au passé malgré le fait que son cœur y résidait.

Un matin, la décision fut prise. Il ne fallait plus se lamenter sur son passé visiblement perdu, il fallait voir ce futur inconnu qui n'attendait qu'elle. La décision fut de se choisir un mari, elle avait l'âge de se marier désormais.

Dans la matinée, elle réuni tout ses prétendants. Elle avait décidé de passer du temps avec eux afin de choisir qui la satisferait le mieux. La journée ne se passa pas trop mal, deux ou trois hommes avaient été retenu sur un total de vingt prétendants.

Soudain, l'un de ces derniers, mécontent et visiblement surpris de ne pas avoir été retenu s'avança et la plaqua contre l'un des murs. A la surprise de Yuya, aucun des hommes présents, même parmi les candidats retenu ne leva le petit doigt pour l'aider…mais ou était le temps ou Kyo arrivait comme par magie au meilleur moment pour la tirer des ennuis dans lesquels elle se fourrait régulièrement ?

L'homme lui criait après des phrases qu'elle ne comprenait pas, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour y faire attention ce que l'homme sembla remarquer. Et d'un geste, lui flanqua une gifle magistrale. La joue enflée de Yuya la ramena à la réalité, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre cet hystérique et Kyo ne viendrait pas… Il allait réitérer le mouvement lorsqu'une puissante main vint le stopper. Yuya avait fermé les yeux, attendant un coup qui ne venait pas. L'entement, elle les ouvrit pour découvrir avec stupeur cet homme…ce pervers…cet abruti…Kyo aux yeux de démons qui ne resta pas muet.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques quand je ne suis pas là ? »

« Kyo… »

« Et toi, qui t'as permis de toucher à ma femme ? »

Kyo semblait visiblement mécontent de la marque qui subsistait sur la joue de la jeune fille…

Il envoya valser l'homme d'un geste comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte insignifiant et s'approcha de la jeune fille encore sous le choque. D'une délicatesse à couper le souffle, il souleva sa tête afin de regarder la marque…ce n'était rien, comme il le pensait. Puis, ayant fini la visite médicale, plongea ses yeux couleur rubis dans les perles vertes de son ancienne domestique…Ce fut un regard plein de promesses qui ne nécessitaient aucunes paroles, aucun son…Il était revenu, il ne la quitterait plus, le danger ne la guèterait plus,

Elle n'aurait plus à attendre…

Elle allait construire son futur maintenant…

Avec celui qu'elle aimait tant.


	2. les pensées d'un homme maladroit

**Oneshot spécial SDK !**

Les pensées d'un homme maladroit !

**Auteur :** Alors…je retente un oneshot ! La dernière fois…c'était sur Yuya, alors si cette fois on visait plutôt… Ca reprend l'histoire de l'autre oneshot, vu par quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est très mauvais cette fois je pense…désolée !

**Warning :** Il y a du spoil ! Mais si peu…

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, patati et patata…comme d'habitude. Kamijio sama en reste l'unique propriétaire.

**Résumé **: Dans un endroit éloigné de son point faible, un homme pense.

* * *

L'orage tonnait dans ce bois au milieu de nul part. Les nuages se faisaient noir et menaçants dans ce ciel fissuré par les éclairs. Le vent soufflait si fort qu'aucun animal n'était de sortie. La pluie battait les branches des arbres, à demi courbés sous sa puissance.

Onime no Kyo se trouvait au beau milieu de cette tempête, assis sur un rocher, les cheveux soufflés par les bourrasques.

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était partit. Il l'avait suivi…cet homme. Il voulait le voir mourir, être présent lors de son dernier souffle. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, mais son aura de samurai lui disait de rester jusqu'au bout. Et il lui avait demandait à elle de l'attendre… il allait s'en sortir, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Et puis trois années s'étaient écoulées… cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait pu la rejoindre…mais des questions l'en empêchaient.

Il savait que tout le monde était partit, Yukimura était venu le lui dire, un soir. Il savait qu'elle était seule, il savait…et ne revenait pas.

Et durant ces années, il n'avait cessé de errer dans cette forêt, régulièrement venant à ce rocher, réfléchissant…et cherchant en vain d'autre réponses.

Il y avait de cela un an, la conclusion s'était imposée d'elle-même. Il y pensait souvent…il le savait, elle n'était pas en danger…Il en rêvait. De ces nombreux moment passés ensemble. Puis pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit seul. « Pourquoi », il se posait encore la question, ou plutôt cherchait il une autre réponse, plus convenable pour un tel démon.

Mais un beau jour, ou le soleil refit enfin une apparition, un homme vint à sa rencontre. Ce général lui parla alors de la jeune fille…de ce qu'elle faisait, de ce qu'elle devenait…de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour l'avenir. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise du démon…mais cette visite le mit en accord avec lui-même…désormais sûr, il prit la route en direction de la fille qui hantait ses pensées.

La route fut assez courte, en effet, ironiquement, l'homme ne se trouvait qu'à quelques petits kilomètrs de ce village où logeait sa bien aimée.

Il arriva tel un roi dans la rue principale…tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Majestueusement il progressa en ville, le regard naviguant. Puis il s'arrêta, ses yeux ne bougeait plus…l'homme tentait de repérer l'emplacement de la belle…

Quelques minutes plus tard et silencieusement il pénétrait dans une auberge…puis dans une chambre, personne ne l'avait remarqué, il eut alors le temps de juger la scène.

La belle blonde qu'il n'avait vue depuis trois longues années était là, au milieu de plusieurs hommes, l'un s'apprêtait à la frapper une seconde fois, les autres regardaient, sans pour autant se porter à son secours. A ce moment, le démon ne su pas la raison de sa colère…était-ce le fait qu'un homme portait la main sur SA domestique…était-ce le fait qu'elle cherche un homme autre que lui…ou était il simplement en colère contre lui-même, de n'être pas revenu suffisamment tôt pour éviter ce genre d'écart.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'y songer d'avantage, et arrêta le point de cet homme. Puis ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques quand je ne suis pas là ? »  
« Kyo… »

Le son de la voix de la jeune femme eu un effet muet chez Kyo…il ne di rien mais ce son lui fit un bien fou…

« Et toi, qui t'as permis de toucher à ma femme ? »

Il regarda attentivement la marque sur le beau visage de la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Il envoya valser l'homme d'un geste comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte insignifiant et s'approcha de la jeune fille. D'une délicatesse qui le choqua lui-même, il souleva sa tête afin de regarder la marque…ce n'était rien, comme il le pensait. Il fut rassuré. Puis plongea son profond regard dans l'océan vert le fixant, habité par la surprise. Silencieusement, il fit à l'aide de ce regard une promesse… Il était revenu, il ne la quitterait plus, le danger ne la guetterait plus.

Il ne permettrait pas qu'on la touche…

Il ne la quitterait plus…

A ce moment, il se trouva bien idiot d'avoir tant attendu, mais ne le dira point à quiconque.


	3. Penser ou ne pas penser,

**Auteur :** Ahem, j'annonce officiellement la mise en ligne d'un autre oneshot ! Les autres ayant apparemment plus. Je suppose que vous aurez remarqué, il s'agit à chaque foi d'un personnage différent, peu à peu je compte bien tous les faire !  
**Warning :** Bon bah spoil sur la fin de la série, un tout tit peu !  
**Disclaimer **: Bon, les perso ben c'est toujours pas pour moi, si vous savez pas quoi m'offrir à noël…  
**Résumé **: Un homme pense, ou pas…à vous de juger.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci bien mamz'elle ! Pour être franche, j'étais sincère quand je disais que je trouvait le second mauvais…j'ai du me tromper car ya que des reviews positives…lol  
**La-tite-yuya :** Oh oh je suis contente que je tu aimes et de voir que tu suis mes fics ! Bonne lecture  
**Gasp31 **: Lol, merci ! Alors je n'en avais pas d'autre, jusqu'à maintenant ! Bonne lecture !  
**Angeyumi **: Mdr poétique ? Tu m'en apprend une là ! j'écris juste comme ça viens ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Non, on va pas faire tout les points de vues non plus, là on change de perso ! Bonne lecture bizoo.  
**I wish I was her:** Une tonne, je sais pas, mais un troisième c'est faisable ! Merci et bonne lecture !  
**Spicycocktail :** Moi aussi je trouve ça chou ! Ben, point de vu intéressant mais c'est pas l'idée que je m'en faisais dans ma tête…En tout cas, je me répète mais bonne lecture !

* * *

**Oneshot Spécial SDK !**

Penser ou ne pas penser telle est la question !

Le ciel assombri par les nuages donnait à l'air un air terrifiant, le tonnerre paraissait telle la voix d'un démon dans la nuit… un froid hivernale paralysait le temps dans la ville d'Edo, ou toute activité avait cessée.

Le roi rouge était décédé depuis deux années déjà et Nobunaga n'eut pas ressuscité depuis sa possession de Nozomu… Les amis de combats s'étaient dès lors séparés, chacun continuant sa vie selon ses principes.

Le palais du célèbre shogun Tokugawa se dressait fièrement au centre de la ville endormie, il n'était pas plus vivant que la ville qu'il surplombait mais savait garder tout de sa splendeur… L'hiver était ainsi à Edo, et ce depuis la nuit des temps.

Au beau milieu de ces rues mortes et gelées se promenait pourtant un drôle d'homme…

Perché sur des échasses d'une vingtaine de centimètres de couleur orange, cet homme arborait une fine tresse débutant à la base de la nuque. Quelques un de ses cheveux, blonds et fins, trop fins pour la natte, virevoltaient en tout sens suivant la volonté d'un vent insistant et pénétrant. Le froid aurait eu tôt fait de métamorphoser un impudent tel que lui pour avoir osé sortir… il l'aurait fait, s'il avait pu. Or, cet homme, d'une vingtaine d'années ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par ce temps…

Et ce fut le regard ailleurs, l'esprit dans le vide et le pas confiant que le jeune homme continua sa marche…

Les rues étaient sombres… de légers flocons tombaient en tout sens…un calme déroutant régnait ici en maître…des pleurent se firent alors entendre, lointains, confus.

Guidé par ses pleurs, l'homme se laissa aller dans la direction de leur provenance. Lorsqu'il eut fait quelques pas il la trouva, gelée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, entourant de ses bras fragiles des genoux tremblant.

Une petite fille se trouvait face à lui, âgée d'à peu près sept ans, de longs cheveux bruns retombant sur son dos et qui dardait maintenant ses grands yeux bleu/gris et mouillés sur lui.

Il la contempla un instant, puis, comme pour la chasser de ses pensées détourna la tête, prêt à repartir. Soudain, une douce petite voix lui arriva avec peine dans les oreilles.

« Dit monsieur, tu veux bien m'aider ? Je suis perdue… snif »

Le regard de l'homme retomba alors sur cet être bien faible se trouvant à ses pieds et n'eut comme réponse à lui donner que :

« Hn »

Prenant ceci pour une réponse positive, la petite se remis sur ses pieds, bien que ce ne fut pas évident et se mit à suivre le jeune homme. Vu de derrière, pour l'enfant, l'individu semblait sûr, fiable et connaître son chemin…bien que vu de face il paraissait plutôt aller au hasard ou l'emportait le vent.

Il marchèrent et marchèrent encore à travers la ville durant une demi-heure lorsqu'en tournant au hasard d'une rue, ils virent une mère affolée et un Shinrei bien embêté concernant le moyen de la calmer. La petite accourue alors aussi vite qu'elle pu dans les bras de ce qui semblait être sa mère sous la surprise du manipulateur des eaux. Ce dernier, encore étonné vingt alors vers son frère.

« Quand je suis arrivé, je suis tombé sur cette femme qui cherchait sa fille perdue… deux choses m'étonnent, que tu ai aidé cette fille et que tu ai retrouvé ton chemin »  
« Ah ? »  
« Rassure moi Luciole… reconnais tu cette petite ? »  
« Non, qui est-ce ? »

Et ce fut à cet instant et pour toujours que Shinrei retourna dans sa tête la question suivante :

**« Pense t-il ou en est-il réellement incapable? »**

* * *

Mes excuses aux fans de Luciole-sama! 


	4. Dur dur d'être fan!

**Auteur :** Bon, j'avais dis à chaque fois un perso différent mais heu… là ça vient d'une lumière soudaine ! Une illumination chers ami(e)s !! Je vous laisse profiter ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer **: Bon, j'ai pas reçu les perso en cadeau à noël donc ils sont sauvés, pour le moment ils ne sont pas à moi !  
**Résumé **: Une journée sans importance mais originale au sein des quatre sacrés du ciel.

**Angeyumi :** Ohoh c'est bien, au moins tu crois qu'il pense…mais à la lecture du dernier tome, je dirais plus qu'il pense mais ne le montre pas ! Merci pour ta review !!

**La-tite-yuya** : Merci !! Lol un Yuki/Yuya ? J'y réfléchis !!

**Princesse d'Argent** : lol C'est pas gentiiiiil, on a vu récemment qu'il savait penser ! Mdr mais la chance ça compte !! Merci beaucoup !! Voici le prochain !!

**Gaspy :** Lol Lulu-sama au féminin ? Merci !

**Baka-han** : je ne suis pas cruelle avec Luciole, je fais tout comme toi parti du fan club !! Mais faire une fic où il paraît intello me paraît… surréaliste ! Voici justement le prochain et t'as raison, vive Lulu !!!

**Spicycocktail **: Mdr un jour il faudrait compter les fans de Lulu !! Je suis sur que le résultat serait intéressant !

**I wish I was her** : Merci beaucoup !!! Et oui, son instinct doit se sentir bien seule parfois dans Luciole !! Mais parfois seulement !!

**Lullaby12 :** Ne critiquons pas les blondes… lol Tu n'as pas compris quelque chose ? Il s'agit juste d'un homme un peu…spécial, qui rencontre une fille perdue et qui la ramène à sa maman sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était simplement pour imaginer la réaction de Luciole dans cette situation. Bizoo et merci beaucoup !!

* * *

**Oneshot Spécial SDK !**

Dur dur d'être fan !

Il était une fois un petit groupe comme les autres qui vivait d'amour de d'eau fraîche à la grande époque des samurais…

STOP

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous n'allez pas lire ici de gentille histoire toute mignonne contant la petite vie tranquille et sans ennuis de quatre jeunes gens bien sages et comme il faut.

Non, ici vous verrez la journée mouvementée d'un groupe atypique.

Je m'appelle Chibi-Yuya et j'ai la lourde charge de vous raconter ce moment du passé des… Quatre Sacrés du Ciel.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le petit groupe avait quitté un village en ruine, dévasté par la guerre. Les rues y avaient été sombres et sans vie. Les corps des habitants jonchaient les rues désertes et les rares survivants fuyaient à la vue des samurais, peut importe son camp, ses idées et sa provenance.

Le groupe, mené par un homme fort et fier, s'installa, malgré le décor environnant, durant toute une journée et toute une nuit dans ce lieu quasi-désert. Ce fut donc ainsi que, durant un jour et une nuit, aucun des villageois restant ne mit le nez hors de ses murs.

Mais ne nous attardons pas tout de suite sur l'évènement qui se produisit ce jour là et abordons plutôt la deuxième journée.

Ce matin là, le soleil se leva en suivant ses petites habitudes, mais lorsque ses rayons se posèrent sur le groupe, ce dernier dormait toujours. Kyo était appuyé à un arbre, la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux clos et quelques un de ses longs cheveux lui retombant sur le visage tandis qu'adossée à l'arbre voisin, Akari, tournée vers le meneur qu'elle admirait tant dormait d'un sommeil emplis de « Kyo…Kyo… ». Face à eux, Akira, recouvert d'une couverture se reposait également, droit et digne pour le pas perdre la face même durant son sommeil, sommeil qui ne se devinait que par sa respiration, douce et régulière. Bontenmaru, lui, ne prenait pas d'air et ne cherchait pas à s'en donner, couché, où plutôt dirais-je, affalé aux côtés d'un vieil arbre, il ronflait sans retenue. Ne restait plus que Luciole, Luciole qui, comme à son habitude prenait ses distances, s'il mangeait à part, il dormait également à l'écart.

Mais savaient-ils, tous, dans le sommeil dans lequel ils étaient tous plongés, qu'un regard, non loin de là, les observait, faisant abstinence de repos ? Dans l'obscurité encore présente de cette forêt, quelqu'un les suivait.

Mais cette présence savait-elle, elle, qu'un guerrier de ce niveau ne se trompait pas aussi simplement ? Calmement et mouvement, Kyo ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux rouges. Lorsque l'intruse regarda en sa direction… il ne s'y trouvait déjà plus.

Enfin, un raffut de tous les diables vint sortir de leurs beaux rêves les samurais endormis.

« Lâchez moi !!!! Je veux descendre !!!! »

La voix d'une jeune fille se fit entendre, fendant l'air qui précédemment paraissait si calme. Puis de la voix, on put voir le visage. De ce visage, on distingua une petite silhouette toute remuante et pendue par les pieds par un démon amusé.

« Lâchez moi !!! Vous avez pas le droit !!! »

Tous, sauf Luciole qui garda un air évadé regarda la petite chose que Kyo avait ramassée avec un petit sourire. Elle était petite, environ 1 mètre 40, toute habillée de rouge, brune et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Alors voici donc la personne si voyante qui nous suis depuis la sortie du village ? »

« Oue… »

« Elle est bien jeune…tu as quel âge, 11 ans ? »

« 17 !! Andouille mal rasée !! »

Bonten recula d'un pas. Une jeune demoiselle ? Si petite ? Pour la suite, il décida de ne plus prononcer un mot, trop choqué sans doute.

« En tout cas tu nous gènes, vas t'en ! »

« Oh toi tu joues les snobes mais quand on entend tes rêves on se marre bien !! « Kyo !! Grand frère !! Je te rattraperais !! » »

Akira marqua une pause et rougis comme une pivoine. Il savait ces dires vrais pour se souvenir de son rêve, trop honteux devant ses amis rigolant, il préféra jeter les armes face à cette petite boule de nerf qui, jusqu'à lors, n'avait pas été remise à l'endroit.

« Ah mon petit Akira, elle t'as fait taire en un temps record ! »

« Bah quoi, vous êtes pareil avec vos « Kyo…mon amour…Kyo…épouse moi !! » »

Akari prit une teinte rose à cette déclaration et se mit à se dandiner dans tout les sens, oubliant totalement le groupe. La jeune furie avait réussie, en quelques mots à éloigner la dangereuse Akari qui à présent, se repassait l'un de ses nombreux films dans lequel Kyo arrivait sur sa monture pour la délivrer.

Ne restaient plus présents que Kyo, qui la tenait fermement par les pieds et Luciole, qui regardait les nuages passer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur ce stratagème pour éloigner Kyo et cela se sentait à sa voix.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? »

« Parce que sinon j'avance et dix pas et je te lâche »

La demoiselle fixa son regard dix pas plus loin ou un faussé semblait l'appeler.

« Dix pas en arrières plutôt que dis pas en avant c'est pas faisable ? »

« Non… »

Devant le sourire sadique que lui dédia alors Kyo, la jeune fille arrêta de gigoter et devint d'un joli rouge. Alors, à ce moment, elle fixa le sol et répondit à la question.

« Je…je… je voulais voir Luciole-sama plus longtemps !!!!!!! »

A l'instant même ou elle prononça ces mots, Bonten arrêta de mander à la nature la raison de créatures si petites, Akira se retourna violemment, ayant retrouvé son teint d'origine, Akari arrêta sur le champ de se dandiner et tous prononcèrent de concert.

« Une fan de Luciole »

Effrayés par une telle nouvelle, les trois sacrés se tournèrent vers Luciole qui regardait vers Kyo et chuchotèrent.

« Le fan club de Luciole a encore frappé… »

« … Dites moi que je rêve… »

« …Ca existe ? »

« … »

« De quoi ? »

Tous le regardèrent, la journée ne faisait que commencer, une heure seulement était passée et Luciole…n'avait encore une fois rien compris.

Suite à cette déclaration, Kyo la lâcha. Elle se cogna durement la tête sur le sol mais ne broncha pas car Luciole lui avait parlé.

« Ca va ? »

Puis les sacrés du ciel reprirent un peu plus de consistance et commencèrent à poser des questions.

« Kyo…tu lui dis pas de partir ? »

« Non… »

« Mais, elle va nous gêner »

« On est pas pressé… »

« Elle est faible, pourquoi la garder ? »

« N'as-tu jamais eu envi d'un chiot ? »

En disants cela, Kyo avait souri d'un sourire révélateur, il s'amusait de la situation. Il s'assit à son arbre, mit sa pipe en bouche et attendit tout en buvant son délicieux sake. Pendant ce temps là, les trois restant s'assirent non loin, observant leur nouveau duo choc, le chiot et le poussin.

Durant la matinée, la jeune fille, prénommée provisoirement Pochi, car elle n'avait pas cru bon de donner son nom suivi Luciole un peu partout, lui posant souvent quelques questions dans le genre qui suis.

« Luciole-sama…pourquoi vous donnez vous l'air bête, je suis sûre que vous êtes très intelligent en fait ? »

« … »

« Vous réfléchissez ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas »

Ou encore comme celle-ci.

« Luciole-sama… pourquoi cuisinez vous avec du sake, ça doit avoir un drôle de goût non ? »

« J'aime pas l'eau »

« Mais vous ne la buvez pas… »

« J'aime pas l'eau »

Et tout en disant ceci, l'intéressé avait commencé à s'enflammer, au sens propre du terme.

Peut à peut, Pochi-chan découvrit des aspects bien étonnants de son Dieu. Il ne répondait presque jamais aux questions par manque de réponse, cuisinait au sake par répulsion de l'eau, pouvait regarder les nuages des heures entières et titillait toutes les chenilles qu'il croisait.

« Que mon Dieu peut être étrange »

Mais ce ne fut pas pour cela qu'elle le laissa tomber l'affaire. Alors que la soirée arrivait, la jeune fille réengagea la conversation.

« Luciole-sama… avez-vous quelqu'un qui vous attend ? »

« Anthony »

« Luciole-sama…vous êtes gai ? »

« Ca se mange ? »

« Luciole-sama… »

« Tu l'es toi ? »

« Ah non, moi je suis folle de vous ! »

« Donc être gai veut dire être fou de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Heu… on peut dire ça… »

« Moi je suis fou quand je vois Shinrei… »

« C'est un homme aussi ? »

« Oui… »

« Luciole-sama… »

Dans leur coin, les sacrés ne purent se retenir de rire… eux qui avaient tout compris. Kyo qui souriait semblait satisfait de l'adoption de Pochi-chan.

« Moi Luciole-sama, je vous aime »

« Moi aussi »

« Vous avez dit que vous aimiez ce Shinrei »

« J'aime pas l'eau… »

« Luciole-sama…où est le rapport ? »

« De quoi ? »

Mais comment notre pauvre Pochi aurait-elle su, oui, comment aurait-elle bien pu savoir la vérité derrière ces paroles sans sens pour le commun des mortels ne se battant pas pour le pouvoir.

La nuit était désormais en train de tomber lorsque Kyo s'approcha de Pochi. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu dois partir »

« Pourquoi ?? »

« Pas de fille dans les quatre sacrés »

« Mais et Akari-san ? »

« J'ai dis, pas de fille… »

Ouvrant de grands yeux bien ronds à la vue de la si féminine Akari, Pochi resta choquée quelques secondes. Puis elle regarda de nouveau Kyo…

« Aller… »

« Non »

« Luciole-sama dites quelque chose ! »

« A propos de quoi ? »

Ce fut alors que Pochi renonça. La tête basse, elle commença à se retourner après un dernier regard à son Dieu vivant, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Attend Pochi-chan !! je peux te poser une question ? »

« Akira-san…oui »

« Pourquoi aimes tu tant cet imbécile ? T'es pas dessus ? »

« Parce qu'il a été gentil avec moi, et non, je ne serais jamais déçu par Luciole-Sama »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Soudain, Pochi prit une position très bizarre à la Sailormoon.

« Au nom de l'oubli et des chenilles, je suis avant tout membre du fan club de Luciole !!! … alors comment être déçue ?»

Tous restèrent pantois après cette déclaration dite « merdique » par Akira. Et c'est la tête haute et l'esprit gonflé de souvenirs de Luciole que Pochi s'en alla.

Les quatre sacrés de ciel continuèrent alors leur voyage, mais jamais ils ne surent le vrai nom de Pochi-chan… fille inconnue au beau milieu d'une forêt perdue et oubliée bien vite par son Dieu.

Flash back

Le village ravagé par la guerre était sombre et sans vie, seuls les samurais demeuraient ici depuis le matin. Alors que Luciole s'éloignait avec, à la main, le bol de soupe tendu par Akira dans l'intention de le jeter, il vit une petite chose vivante et affamée, alors, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait, lui tendit le bol et s'en alla sans autre forme de communication. Le lendemain, la pauvre chose était rétablie grâce à son sauveur qu'elle avait depuis espionné…

Le chiot abandonné avait trouvé sa divinité.

La fan était née.

Fin


	5. je prends la lune pour témoin

**Auteur**: Un nouveau oneshot! J'espère qu'il plaira!

**Disclamer:** Bon, les personnages, ils ne sont toujours pas miens!

**Résumé:** Et s'il y avait des regrets, des souhaits... qui un jour ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer.

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews du dernier Oneshot posté!! **

Pour répondre à la question qui été posée sur la ressemblance avec une autre fic, je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée de il était une fois 5 samurais et une gourde  . Il y a une raison simple, je ne l'ai pas lu. En tout s'il y a bel et bien une ressemblance, elle est involontaire.

* * *

**Oneshot Spécial SDK !**

Je prends la lune pour témoin.

Cet homme regardant la lune depuis des heures ne pouvait se résigner.

Cet homme ayant abandonné l'idée même d'essayer ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Cet homme qui jamais ne l'avait avoué aurait aimé le crier.

Derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme brun qui apparu alors avait la mine inquiète et l'esprit entièrement tourné vers cette personne qu'il voyait rêver, rêver à une réalité qui n'existerait sans doute jamais.

Il y avait de cela trois ans, il avait voyagé, il avait combattu et il avait survécu avec ses amis de combat comme ils s'appelaient. Il ne regrettait rien sauf une chose... s'être effacé devant LUI.

De tous les guerriers, tout le monde savait, tout le monde avait deviné, mais personne n'en parlait. On le regardait de loin et on s'inquiéter, ce demandant ce qui pourrait être fait pour rendre son réel sourire à cet homme à qui il manquait quelque chose.

L'homme brun s'en retourna sans même adresser une parole à cet homme qui semblait vouloir demeurer seul. Se retournant il croisa une jeune femme suivie d'un adolescent aux yeux ambrés. Ces derniers firent les pas que le précédent n'avait pas tenté faire. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux, s'asseyant d'une part et d'autre de leur maître. Sans un mot ils se mirent à regarder cette lune, cette lune qu'il admirait tant. Plus d'une dizaine de minutes passèrent ainsi, quand enfin, le jeune femme brune se mit à parler:

« Yukimura-sama... pourquoi ne pas aller la voir? ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... Parce qu'elle est heureuse là ou elle est. »

« ... »

« Yukimura-sama... nous voulons votre bonheur... »

« ... Je sais, je le sais, Kosuke »

Elle y allait doucement, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Mais il en était un autre qui voulait retrouver le Yukimura d'antan.

« Elle n'est pas si heureuse »

L'homme à ses côtés le regarda surpris.

« On te l'a dit le vieux... on en a marre de te voir te morfondre. On a cherché et on a trouvé »

« Que racontes tu, Sasuke?! Elle a toujours désiré être avec lui!! »

« Le désire et le réel bonheur sont deux choses différentes, Yukimura-sama... »

L'homme se tût un instant, puis, comme ayant réfléchi repris:

« Racontez moi... »

La jeune femme se dévoua.

« Il y a une semaine de cela... elle l'a quitté. Après une forte dispute, elle est partie »

« Ou est-elle? »

« Dans un village, plus au nord, toute seule »

L'homme garda le silence semblant assimiler l'information. Quand la voix du jeune garçon se fit entendre, sèche.

« T'attend quoi, qu'il l'a retrouve? Qu'elle pleure encore? »

Ces mots l'acheva. Lui qui s'était effacé, lui qui ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait il jamais essayé de le lui donner lui même. Il ne savait pas. Il avait abandonné d'avance. Son deuxième amour. Cette seconde femme. Il se leva à toute vitesse et partie en trombe. Décidé.

Kosuke et Sasuke restèrent alors là, seuls, à regarder cette lune emplie de nostalgie.

Dans un village, quelques jours plus tard, tandis que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, une femme marchait. Elle marchait, songeant encore et encore au pourquoi de la situation. Elle marchait et marchait encore sans but précis.

La lune était dégagée et elle la contemplait, nostalgique de tous ces moments passés. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit un homme étrange. Ce dernier fut suivi bientôt de plusieurs autres. Encore une fois, bien que cherchant à se défendre de son mieux, l'arme de la demoiselle quitta ses mains, frappant le sol bien trop loin d'elle.

Bloquée, elle voyait inexorablement ces hommes s'approcher sans aucune bonne intention. Lorsqu'ils furent bientôt collés à elle, ils s'effondrèrent. Dans l'ombre, les grands yeux émeraudes ne purent distinguer que des cheveux virevoltant avec le vent et un sabre...

« Qu... »

Elle ne le reconnut pas, alors il s'avança, lentement.

« Yu...Yukimura? »

Mais elle ne reconnut pas cet homme si joyeux qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer. Il avait un regard cette fois si...profond. L'homme se jeta soudain sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Et cette fois...lui livra ses sentiments depuis si longtemps renfermés.

« Je... je ne peux plus te laisser avec lui!! Il te fait pleurer, crier et fuir sans cesse!!! Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi!!! Je... moi aussi, je peut te rendre heureuse!!! je... Yuya, je t'aime!! »

La jeune fille resta muette face à cette révélation. Mais une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme de joie? De voir quelqu'un vouloir à tout prix son bonheur? De voir que quelqu'un l'aimait et le lui montrait? Elle allait répondre à son étreinte, réponse muette à la demande de cette homme. Mais elle se ravisa et l'homme le senti. Il s'écarta pour mieux la regarder.

« Tu...l'aimes toujours? »

« ... Cette fois... il m'a rejetée... il ne voulait pas... de ce que je porte en moi... »

« ... »

« Yukimura... je suis enceinte de Kyo. Tiens tu le même discours maintenant que tu sais? »

L'homme resta muet quelques secondes puis la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« J'accepterais tout! Je t'accepte tel que tu es maintenant, toute entière! »

Une autre larme, suivie de sa soeur et encore d'une autre coulèrent sur le joues de la jeune fille qui cette fois n'hésita pas à répondra à l'étreinte de l'homme.

La lune, si nostalgique devint alors un véritable témoin du début de cette passion qui débuta en cet instant. Et non loin de là, un homme comprit qu'il avait perdu, qu'il n'avait pas su la garder et s'en retourna, seul, pour s'en aller.


	6. Omelette, la recette!

**Auteur :** Chibi-Yuya

**Note :**Et un nouveau oneshot dans ma petite liste ! Celui-ci est directement tiré de mes rêveries dans le bus… J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, d'autant plus que pour changer, ce n'est pas un couple habituel ! Enfin bon c'est une fic qui a émergé comme ça donc c'est peut être pas une grande réussite ! Bonne lecture !

**Résumé :** … surprise !

** Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à ceux qui ont lus en général! J'espère que celui là plaira également! **

* * *

**Omelette, la recette !!**

Un beau matin ensoleillé, dans un lycée tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, fréquenté par des élèves tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, un phénomène se produisit.

Ce jour était un jour exceptionnel ou contrairement au reste de l'année, les cours après chaque pause reprenaient plus tardivement que d'ordinaire. Profitant de cette occasion unique, une ribambelle d'élèves s'agglutinait, se poussant et piaillant aux rebords des fenêtres. On pouvait entendre les filles pousser des cris admiratifs, envieux et abominablement aigus selon les cas et des garçons jaloux critiquer à tout va ou admirer l'extérieur.

Dans cette mêlée où régnait une cacophonie bienheureuse, une jeune demoiselle brune peu intéressée tentait de se faire oublier. Comment une fille pouvait ne pas s'intéresser au spectacle ? Comment ignorer cette beauté sans nom ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à une chose que l'on n'aura jamais ? Voilà ce qu'entendait, depuis le début de la matinée, la jeune Kosuke, prise au piège entre les fans excentriques et leurs farouches opposants, qui tentaient de la rallier à leurs camps.

Dans le même temps, entre différents essayages et une multitude de flash en tout sens, l'équipe d'un magasine réputé s'afférait à sa tâche.

Ce jour était habituel pour cette équipe rompue au terrain. Photographes, stylistes, maquilleurs, coiffeurs et autres travaillaient à une vitesse terrifiante sous les regards curieux rivés sur eux de ces jeunes élèves pétillant d'envie. Spécialisée dans les photographies en milieu familier, l'équipe explorait tous les décors possibles. Aujourd'hui serait donc le tour d'un lycée. La permission leur avait été accordée, ils auraient accès à tout l'établissement jusque dans la soirée.

Au milieu de tout ce chaos technique et de cette précipitation sans nom, un jeune homme, cible incontestée de tous ces regards attentifs, posait sans pudeur ni aucune timidité dans des tenues diverses et variées. Aucun flash ne l'éblouissait, il se mouvait devant l'objectif aussi facilement qu'un poisson nage dans l'eau, il rendait des émotions toutes aussi exquises les unes que les autres et semblait y prendre le plus grand des plaisirs. Yukimura Sanada était considéré comme LE mannequin à la quotte montante du moment, celui qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, aidé du don de beauté qui lui avait été offert à la naissance.

Aux fenêtres, tous étaient bien conscients de ne jamais rivaliser avec ce monstre de beauté. Yukimura Sanada bougeait avec la grâce et l'élégance de la féminité tout en gardant ce charme envoûtant typique d'un nombre trop restreint d'hommes dans le monde. Ce physique faisait sans aucun doute sa fierté.

Cet homme était un don du ciel, un cadeau que les demoiselles se contenteraient d'apprécier de loin.

Le magasine se déplaçant beaucoup avait tantôt pris des clichés à la bibliothèque, tantôt dans la gymnase. Tout y passait, donnant à l'homme de ci, un air de bel intellectuelle cachant sa malice derrière de fines lunettes, de là une image d'athlète de haut niveau, attirant à souhait.

La gente féminine était en émois.

De nature réaliste, Kosuke écoutait avec amusement ses amies fantasmer et s'imaginer dans les bras de ce bel étalon dont elles savaient qu'elles n'auraient jamais aucune attention. Soudain, une voix la sorties de ses songes amusés :

« Kosuke ! Dis nous ! Tu ne le trouves pas incroyablement sexy ? Surtout sur la photo de la bibliothèque !! »

Son amie s'émerveillait à la pensée de cette photo qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'acheter.

« He bien, il est beau, je le reconnais mais… Je ne suis pas très intéressée. Après tout il peu être très beau tout en étant le dernier des abrutis ! »

Sous les protestations des grandes fans qu'elle avait devant elle, la jeune fille s'apprêta à effectuer une retraite anticipée lorsqu'une douce voix masculine se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Le dernier des abrutis ? Je n'espère pas ! »

Seule Kosuke, qui n'était pas, à l'instar de ses amies, figée sur place eu tout son calme pour répondre.

« Je n'ai pas dis que c'était le cas, Sanada-san »

« Appelez-moi donc Yukimura, tout ceci est beaucoup trop formel »

Toujours très calmement, Kosuke prit congés de « Yukimura » et s'en retourna dans sa salle de classe, les cours allaient enfin reprendre.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir alors arriver, à la pause déjeuner, le jeune mannequin tout souriant sous les yeux envieux de toute une classe. Ce qui ne l'empêcha en aucun cas d'ouvrir son bentô et de commencer à manger.

L'homme s'assit en face d'elle et commença à parler, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas. Lui était amusé et elle, n'avait aucune animosité.

« J'avoue avoir été étonné ! De toute ma vie, on m'avait rarement regardé sans me faire des yeux en forme de cœur ! »

« Je te crois bien »

« Pas toi ? »

« Il n'y a pas que la beauté dans la vie »

« Je le conçois, c'est la raison pour laquelle mon cerveau est bien rempli »

« Ca je sais pas »

Et c'est ainsi que Kosuke vit revenir sans raison particulière et ce, tous les midis, Yukimura pour une conversation de ce type. Personne ne lui interdisait de naviguer dans l'établissement comme ci la directrice était elle aussi tombée sous son charme.

Presque tout le lycée se mit alors à jalouser ces deux jeunes. Les filles car c'était le grand Yukimura, et que s'il pouvait s'intéresser à cette fille, il pouvait aussi les regarder elles. Les garçons car personne n'était indifférent à la beauté de la jeune Kosuke et bien qu'avouant qu'ils faisaient un fort beau couple, auraient aimé être à la place du mannequin.

Bizarrement, Kosuke ne le repoussait jamais, malgré ses dires précédents. A vrai dire, elle ne l'invitait pas non plus… mais elle parlait sans soucis.

Un beau midi, le jeune homme arriva la mine pensive. Il semblait préoccupé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'a voulu dire mon photographe… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Que sur notre dernière photo, je n'avais pas l'air d'un homme amoureux. Tu entends ça ! »

Kosuke attendit. Il reprit de lui-même.

« Notre dernier projet est une photo représentant deux jeunes gens follement amoureux. C'est un défis lancé aux trois meilleurs mannequins »

Kosuke mangeait sa délicieuse omelette tout en l'écoutant. Puis il lui tendit trois clichés.

« Les trois premiers du classement sont Kyo dit « le Sublime » en première place, moi en seconde et Luciole dit « le Pelleteux de nuages ». Les deux premières photos ce sont eux deux. »

Kosuke les regarda attentivement, Kyo sur cette photo était réellement magnifique. Tout son corps avait transformé son énergie afin d'être éperdument amoureux de cette fille. Du travail merveilleux. Luciole lui, avait miraculeusement échappé à une disqualification. On le savait doué pour l'éphémère et totalement naturel sur les photos, ce qui faisait son succès, cependant, il n'était pas capable d'y inventer une quelconque émotion. Problème pour ces épreuves. Hors le photographe avait réussi à immortaliser un moment de toute beauté. Luciole avait l'air amoureux de cette fille, obnubilé par sa beauté et un œil qui ne cherchait pas ne pouvait voir ce petit papillon virevolter derrière la demoiselle. Cet effet l'avait sauvé, car il n'était pas obnubilé par la fille, mais par le petit être volant.

La jeune fille en vint donc à la photo de Yukimura ou, évidemment, le commentaire du photographe se comprenait. L'on aurait dit un homme ravis par sa nouvelle conquête, et non un homme follement éperdu de sa dulcinée.

Yukimura repris la parole sans attendre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me manque pour pouvoir faire cette photo »

D'ordinaire, il trouvait seul les réponses à ses questions et avait même une belle longueur d'avance sur son entourage, mais il dû bien admettre sa faiblesse sur ce coup ci. Il savait que Kosuke, même si elle ne pourrait lui fournir la réponse, le mènerait, d'une manière ou d'une autre sur la bonne voie. Et son guide ne se fit pas attendre :

« Yukimura… en laissant l'effet Luciole de côté, Kyo est-il amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

« Oui… une jeune fille trop mignonne et pleine d'énergie ! Elle s'appelle Yuya je coirs ! »

« Je vois…et toi, as-tu déjà été amoureux ? Réellement j'entends. »

« Mh… non… »

« Alors reviens me voir lorsque tu auras une idée de ce qu'il te manque »

Sur ces mots les cours reprirent et Yukimura s'envola vers le studio photo. Il raconta en bref que l'une de ses amie savait mais refusait de lui fournir la réponse, le photographe ne lui répondit qu'un « Bah cherche » rapide.

Il resta là à comparer encore et encore les photos pendant plusieurs jours sans revoir Kosuke et tiqua un beau matin, une semaine plus tard.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Avoua t-il à la jeune fille le midi même. Elle, mangeait une omelette comme tous les midis. (Kosuke est fan des omelettes, pas de Yukimura, mais alors les omelettes…elle vénère)

« Ah ? »

« Les yeux ! Je n'arrive pas à avoir les mêmes yeux ! C'est eux qui donnent cette impression d'amour !! »

« C'est vrai… »

« Mais comment fait-il ? »

« Yukimura… tu sais faire les omelettes ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Très bien alors imagine d'un côté il y a Kyo, de l'autre toi. On vous demande à tous les deux de faire la meilleure omelette. Imagine que Kyo sache les faire. Kyo prend tous les ingrédients qu'il faut et hop, il nous fait une omelette, un vrai régal. D'un autre côté, toi tu fais ton omelette mais elle n'en a ni la forme, ni le goût…. En gros c'est la situation. Il te manque un ingrédient. »

« Tu veux dire un peu comme ci j'essayais de faire une omelette sans les œufs en somme? Une sorte de recette de cuisine mal suivie… »

« Voilà »

Yukimura quitta la jeune fille souriant et en pleine réflexion en direction du studio photo pour la prochaine séance. Il comprit le message sur le chemin et les commentaires sur ses nouveaux clichés furent excellents.

« On dirait que tu as trouvé, Yuki ! »

« Oui, j'ai complété mon omelette ! »

Mais ceci était incompréhensible pour le photographe qui n'en avait de toute manière pas grand-chose à faire.

Tout content, le mannequin, fier de lui revint le lendemain annoncer la nouvelle à sa jeune amie. Cependant, il eu la surprise d'entendre de ses amies…

« Malade ! Une mauvaise grippe ! »

Il usa de tout son savoir faire, obtint les cours de la demoiselle, un plan pour la trouver et fila droit vers une petite maison non loin du lycée.

Lorsque l'intéressée ouvrit la porte, son invité surprise souriait à pleines dents. Les cours dans une main, le plan dans l'autre.

« Kof kof, que fais tu ici ? »

« Livraison de cours à domicile »

« J'imagine déjà les questions qu'elles se sont posées »

« Tes copines ? Oh elles ont juste demandé si on sortait ensemble »

« Fallais s'y attendre… »

« Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas ? »

Pour la première fois la jeune fille eut du rose aux joues.

« Dit pas n'importe quoi, entre »

Il ne se fit pas prier.

« Puis-ce que tu es là, tu veux du thé ? »

« Volontiers »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? »

« J'ai trouvé, Kosuke, j'ai complété mon omelette »

Elle prit le cliché que lui tendait, heureux, le jeune homme.

« En effet tu es vraiment beau sur celle-ci, et très amoureux. T'as trouvé ton ingrédient… »

« Oui et il n'était pas bien loin »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, là par exemple, il est juste en face de moi »

Elle eut l'air surprise, il l'a regardait avec le même air que celui qu'il arborait sur la photo. Elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas par hasard percuté que dans ce genre de situation, penser à la personne que l'on aimait réussissait. Puis son visage redevint très calme, pour enfin ajouter.

« Oui, je crois que moi aussi, j'ai appris à faire une omelette encore meilleure »

Et ce fut au dessus de deux timides tasses de thé fumantes qu'ils s'embrassèrent,

formant ainsi la meilleure des omelettes qu'ils n'aient tous deux jamais goûté.

**Fin **


	7. Ca ne casse pas trois pattes à un pouss1

**Auteur :** Chibi-Yuya

**Note :** A croire que les idées fusent…

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le précédents OS, j'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire et c'est encore mieux de savori qu'il a plu!!! **

* * *

**Ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un poussin !**

(Tiré de l'expression « Ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard »)

La jeune infirmière était bien embêtée. Ces derniers temps, son patient était pire qu'un enfant.

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant, un grave accident avait eut lieu. Un chauffeur poids lourd était rentré, à cause de son chauffeur ivre, à pleine vitesse dans une petite voiture qui s'était brisée sous le choc. Miraculeusement, les secours avaient réussis à délivrer le conducteur de la carcasse de la petite voiture. Il était à peine blessé. Les journaux en avaient fait un tapage médiatique, les médecins avaient été éblouis par tant de chance et l'homme en question avait eu la tête dans la lune du début à la fin. Au début, les spécialistes avaient cru à une séquelle possible dû à l'accident… mais ils c'étaient bien vite rendu à l'évidence, il s'agissait de son état naturel.

Il s'en était sorti en tout et pour tout avec une simple jambe cassée. Alors comme le disait tous les jours son infirmière personnelle :

« Votre accident, ça ne casserait pas trois pattes à un poussin ! »

Elle avait ses raisons que tous savaient, son ex-fiancé, un certain Kyo, avait mainte fois eu ce genre d'expérience dangereuse et n'en était presque jamais ressorti blessé, depuis, plus rien n'étonnait la demoiselle.

Elle avait néanmoins adapté sa formule au jeune homme. Son ex, c'était un drôle de canard…selon toujours ses expressions, alors la formule collait. Mais lui, il n'acceptait de manger que dans un bol orné d'un poussin…

Elle ne tombait vraiment que sur des drôles d'oiseaux.

Enfin toujours était il que ce jour là, Shiina Yuya luttait pour faire prendre son bain à Luciole Mibu. Il rechignait encore plus qu'un enfant. Il était buté, une vraie bourrique.

« Luciole !! Dans le bain, tout de suite !! »

« Non, j'aime pas l'eau »

« Peut être mais tu pue ! »

Elle appela deux grosses brutes d'infirmiers qui ne réussirent pas à le fourrer sous le jet d'eau. Elle tenta l'appât, comme avec les animaux, mais il ne marcha pas. Enfin en fin de journée, elle trouva comment l'aider à prendre une douche… Elle le poursuivit, munie d'un pistolet à eau. Il se mit à fuir l'eau comme la peste.

Ils passèrent dans un tas de pièces, amusant les patients de leurs gamineries. Lui avait une tête horrifiée et se faufilait partout. Chaque jet d'eau reçu lui faisait avoir des frissons d'horreur. Elle était bien décidée et jouait au saut d'obstacles pour aller plus vite, allant jusqu'à sauter par-dessus un lit, montrant ses dessous à un petit vieux qui nous en fit une crise, une crise d'envie.

Finalement Yuya toucha au but, elle l'avait mené dans la salle d'eau. Il n'était pas sous la douche mais ça n'allait tarder. Elle avait cependant oublié sa bonne étoile, celle qui l'avait sauvé de la mort…

Yuya glissa, ne pu se retenir et plongea à la place de son patient dans l'eau chaude d'une baignoire. Sa robe rose pâle lui collait désormais à la peau, ses cheveux trempés s'agrippaient à son visage et elle voyait Luciole la regarder étrangement.

Soudain il s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle, dans l'eau.

Yuya avait trouvé, il suffisait de le précéder dans la baignoire et il suivait… un vrai petit gamin.

Mais nous pouvons toujours nous poser une question…

Si Luciole pu entrer ce jour là dans l'eau de lui-même, ne pourrait-il pas également profiter de sa compagne de bain?


	8. Le Père Noël est un démon!

**Auteur :** Chibi Yuya

**Type :** Oneshot

**Disclamer :** Sdk ne m'appartient pas, c'est dommage mais c'est comme ça.

**Couple :** Kyo/Yuya

**Note :** Aller, une petite fic pour les fêtes!

**Le Père Noël est un démon **

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur les toits déjà encombrés par un lourd manteau blanc. L'air était froid et sec, le ciel lui arborait d'épais nuages gris cendre. Le mois de décembre avec son hivers rude était arrivé.

Dans les rues du centre ville, illuminées par les multiples petites ampoules colorées, la foule riait, achetait ... passait. Les derniers achats de Noël s'achevaient, quelques heures avant le moment fatidique. Les enfants attendaient leurs cadeaux, que les parents cachaient désespérément à ces derniers, pour la surprise, pour voir la joie sur leurs petits visages d'anges où de petits diables.

Cette année comme tous les ans depuis quatre Noël, une jeune fille décorait son sapin, seule. Pas de petite loupiotes tape à l'oeil ni de décorations diverses et variées. Juste un petit sapin bien vert, quelques guirlandes et le tout devant un petit feu de cheminée.

L'heure approchait et de petites goûtes salées prenaient peu à peu place sur un visage doux et triste. Cela faisait quatre années qu'à Noël, son précieux frère l'avait laissé. Une date anniversaire bien funeste se présentait à elle avec le visage bouffie d'un gros bonhomme rouge. Elle le détestait. Mais son frère aimait tellement cette fête... qu'elle faisait le sapin et ce tous les ans.

Assise devant le petit feu crépitant dans son nid de bois, une glace à la main et un mouchoir porté aux yeux, la demoiselle pleurait en silence. Elle était dans la peine ombre, se sentant plus proche de son frère ainsi. Jamais plus elle n'aimerait cette fête...

/un léger bruit venant du toit/

_Ce doit être un chat,_ se dit la belle, peu intéressée.

/un second bruit, plus sourd/

_Ce doit être un gros chat, _se rassura t-elle.

/un bruit métallique/

_Si c'est le Père Noël, je le laisse cuir dans le feu, _tenta t-elle, légèrement inquiète tout de même.

/un bruit de chute dans la cheminée/

La jeune demoiselle eut à peine le temps de s'écarter et de protéger son visage qu'un nuage noir se souleva. Il encombra la pièce, se posa sur ce que la jeune fille jetterais plus tard, ne voulant pas nettoyer. Puis il commença à dégager la vue. Un père Noël était assis à l'emplacement de l'ancien feu, trop faible et étouffé par le costume.

Il s'agissait d'un homme brun aux cheveux longs. Il avait les yeux de la couleur du costume. Couvert de suie et trempé par l'accumulation de neige fondu, il était dans un état lamentable. Elle n'était pas mieux, le nuage l'avait entièrement recouverte de suie, à l'exception de son visage.

C'était un voleur, elle le voyait bien. L'un de ces démons qui profitent des fêtes. Il leva la tête et la regarda de son regard démoniaque. Puis un sourire naquis.

« Je suis pas tombé sur une beauté »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, le temps que la jeune se remette de sa surprise.

« Un Père Noël tombe chez moi, sali tout et en plus m'insulte...j'y crois pas! Tu t'es pas vu, bouffon! »

Elle n'en pensait bien sûr pas un mot, il était incroyablement sexy et la crasse trouvait le moyen de lui donner un charme supplémentaire.

« T'as même pas un ou deux paquets à me donner pour Noël ... T'es qu'une planche à pain sans richesses »

S'en fut trop. Rageuse, la belle demoiselle dont les larmes avaient fini de couler se jeta sur lui lorsqu'il se releva. Il en lâcha son paquet pour la contrôler, ce qui ne fut pas un mal. Il la plaqua contre la mur et vit les restes de larmes séchées. Prenant une minute pour regarder autour de lui, il vit une maison bien peu décorée pour les fêtes d'une de ces personnes qui n'aiment pas Noël.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse prévoir le coup, le Père Noël lui donna un doux baiser comme cadeau.

Puis il resta de la soirée jusqu'au lendemain. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus, au petit matin, regardant la neige tomber, ils n'échangèrent que peu de chose.

« Je m'appelle Yuya » Murmura t-elle.

« Kyo... »

« Je ne savait pas... que Noël pouvait prendre ce qu'il y a de plus cher et redonner tout autant »

« ... »

« Kyo... le Père Noël est un démon »

**Fin**


	9. Sur mon paillasson

**One shot**

**Disclamer:**

SDK , n'est toujours pas à moi, c'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça!

**Note :**

Aller pour vous un POV de Yuya sur un sujet que je n'avais encore jamais traité!! J'espère que ça vous plaira!!

**Sur mon paillasson!**

« _Bonjour ma petite chérie… »_

Vous savez, avant, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir ce genre de relation dans ma vie.

« _Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »_

M'imaginer ainsi, attendant du matin au soir ne serait-ce qu'une nouvelle de lui.

« _Moi je vais mal, tu me manques tellement. »_

Ne jamais sentir son regard posé sur moi tendrement.

« _Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras »_

Ne jamais le serrer contre moi.

« _Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais venir… »_

Ne pas pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne qui me fait frémir.

« _… mais je ferais le maximum, pour toi_ »

Ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser et qu'il ne soit rien qu'à moi.

« _Je t'aime »_

Je l'aime.

Je m'appelle Yuya, Yuya Shiina et j'ai eu dix neuf ans récemment. Je suis une étudiante de dernière année ordinaire dans un lycée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Lorsque j'y suis arrivée, comme beaucoup de filles, je voulais m'amuser, profiter de ma vie au lycée…trouver un copain gentil, mignon, attentionné… la crème des crèmes quoi.

Alors comme tout le monde, je me suis attelée à la tâche. Je me suis fait toute belle et suis devenue rapidement une gentille et jolie jeune fille. Mais ce n'était pas facile vous savez! Parce que je suis... « énergique » et « dynamique » d'après mon grand frère! Alors il fallait toujours être sur le qui vive! Impossible de se laisser aller, il fallait toujours paraître à son avantage. C'était une question primordiale. Mais ne pas être soit même, c'est dur.

Puis j'ai eu quelques aventures, mais jamais ça n'a collé. Pourtant j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. Des types gentils, doux, attentionnés, serviables… en quelques mots, les hommes parfaits où presque. Après ça, j'ai changé d'optique. « J'attendrais et ça finira bien par me tomber dessus » je me suis donc mise à penser. A partir de là, fini de jouer à la fille modèle! J'étais moi même!!

Pas la peine de vous dire qu'une gentille fille toute sage qui du jour au lendemain devient elle même, ça ce remarque et on en a peur. Je passais pour une givrée à passer de la colère à la joie selon qui venait me parler! Ce changement, je l'ai remarqué car des aventures j'en ai plus du tout eues. Enfin passons, si je n'en ai pas eu, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour moi, voilà tout!

Et puis il y a eu les dernières vacances d'été où je l'ai rencontré. Ah on peut dire que lui, c'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler le mec parfait! Il courait après tous les jupons. Pire qu'un Don Juan! Mais à moi on ne me la fait pas, j'ai pas marché dans son cirque. Je suis passée sans le voir et il m'a ignorée superbement aussi par la suite. Mais forcément, c'est toujours quand on s'y attend pas qu'on a les pires surprises! Toute la journée, dans cette station balnéaire où j'ai été en vacance, on a pas arrêté de se croiser!

Finalement, à la fin de journée j'avais son numéro.

Bien sûr, on ne me la fait pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas une fille facile! Mais il est revenu tous les jours et au bout de quinze jours j'ai craqué.

Ça y était, au début de l'année, on pouvait enfin dire que j'étais casée.

Bon, je suis casée mais on ne se voit jamais. J'habite Tokyo et lui Okinawa! Entre deux il y a tout de même quelques heures d'avion. Alors on fait tout par message..

Et là y a pas à dire, Oda, c'est un gros pervers, même à l'écrit! Mais voilà, je l'aime. C'est comme ça.

Donc voilà plusieurs mois que l'on s'écrit. Des messages, des mails, msn, des appels, on passe par tous les moyens! Et bien sûr on oubli pas la précieuse webcam!! Important!! Sauf que lui il veut un striptease! Je crois que nous n'avons pas les mêmes envies...

Logiquement, il vient durant les prochaines vacances, j'ai hâte!

« Yuya il faut que tu viennes! Il fait encore des siennes! »

« Il? »

« Mais Kyo!! »

Ah oui, lui, ce « il » là... Alors je vous explique! Non parce que il y a les personnes que l'on rencontre et que l'on est heureux de ne pas avoir loupé... et il y a les personnes que l'on préférerait n'avoir jamais connues! Kyo en fait parti, de la seconde catégorie!

C'était un jour pluvieux en hivers. Je rentrais des cours et j'ai vu un élève avec l'uniforme de mon lycée qui se bagarrait dans la rue. Il était niquel et les mecs à terre demandaient simplement qu'on les achève. Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé et on s'est tout de suite engueulé. Mais je suis la seule courageuse du lycée à oser lui dire ce que je pense! (et surtout la seule qu'il laisse faire). Et il ne va tout de même pas croire qu'il est le chef suprême! Bon, le tout s'est passé y a trois mois et je le regrette bien.

Donc allons voir ce qu'il prépare encore. Kosuke, ma grande amie de toujours m'explique sur le chemin.

« Il refuse de calmer sa troupe des « quatre sacrés idiots »!! »

Alors les quatre sacrés idiots, que je vous explique quand même, c'est ses amis à l'autre traînard! Pour se faire remarquer, il faut juste traîner avec ses amis qui font tout et n'importe quoi. Et pour couronner le tout, ils sont tous où presque redoublant!

Enfin nous y voilà! Comme je le pensais! Kyo assis au bureau du prof et les quatre autres qui se chamaillent! Ils me regardent... Akira a peur, Akari reste calme, Bonten recule d'un pas et Luciole ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je m'apprête à crier mais Kyo bouge!

« Planche à pain, va me chercher de l'alcool »

Il a tout gagné.

Finalement, résultat des courses, tout le monde a mal aux oreilles, Kyo se marre dans son coin et moi j'ai plus de voix! Enfin je vais aller me réconforter avec Oda... à la cam et au micro! Mais il n'est pas là... j'ai juste un message pour me dire que ce soir, il sort. Le veinard.

Bon ben... télé. Dans le fond, qu'est-ce qui me change du célibat dans l'instant présent?

Les semaines passent...elles passent... et rien ne change, sauf ce Kyo qui est toujours omniprésent et ça c'est chiant! Enfin chiant... oui chiant mais en même temps je ne s'ennuie jamais! Bref passons... les vacances approchent et c'est confirmé, Oda vient!!

C'est samedi le grand jour! J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser des idiots sacrés, ils voulaient m'emmener boire! On dirait qu'ils veulent m'embarquer dans leur groupe. Bon je ne les déteste pas mais j'ai Oda qui vient!

Je me fais belle, on va faire des efforts pour changer. Je dois le retrouver à dix heures à l'aéroport. Soit dit en passant, j'y croise Kyo qui accueil son frère Kyoshiro mais passons ce n'est en rien mon problème! J'ai dis à Oda que je l'attendais dehors, mais m'en fiche, c'est mieux de l'attendre juste à l'intérieur!

Ah, je le vois! ... Je le vois...draguer une pimbêche! C'est pas possible! Je gueule!!! Quoi? Il me sort que je suis pas la seule fille du Japon!! Il me trompe depuis combien de temps comme ça? Sous prétexte qu'on est loin!!! Le ton monte, tout le monde me regarde et lui me regarde hautement! Quel salaud!!

BAM

Que... Kyo? Kyo vient de... Oda est à terre. Il s'est prit une droite magistrale! Mais pourquoi? Kyo me prend la main et me tire vers lui. Oda est frustré, on le sait il a lâché sa blonde! Il est en colère aussi avec ses « lâche ma copine!!! » et compagnie. Mais ça y est les copines, je crois que j'ai trouvé...

Il ne me faut pas un garçon mignon, doux et attentionné...

Il ne me faut pas un garçon à distance qui me supporte mais me trompe...

Non, il me faut Kyo.

Vous savez les copines, quand on est arrivée au lycée, on s'est toutes trompées!

Ne devenons pas ce que nous ne sommes pas,

et faisons donc attention à ce qui se troupe à notre porte, sur le paillasson!

J'ai cherché à côté quelque chose qui ne m'allais pas

J'ai trouvé loin quelqu'un à qui je n'allais pas

Et j'ai trouvé à mes côté la personne que je voulais et qui me désirait.

Le copine, c'est bon, je suis heureuse...

Bonne chance à vous!

Votre Kyo est quelque part, pas loin...

J'en suis certaine!


	10. Monde imagé

**Note :** Une petite idée qui m'est venue ce matin grâce à un sujet de français! Qui aurait cru que je remercierais ma prof un jour!!

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes OS!!

**One Shot **

**Monde imagé**

_« Des flash viennent de toutes les directions, je sens naître en moi une myriade d'émotions._

_Elles passent et repassent, tout le monde souri, se lâche._

_J'appuie sur le bouton, elles posent, c'est la fusion et tout en moi explose. _

_Je croyais avoir été flouée mais non, ma nouvelle passion est née! »_

_Yuya Shiina, Journal intime, Septembre 2069 _

_Yuya Shiina avait vingt ans, était une reporter indépendante de génie et une jeune femme libérée._

_D'origine Française et résidant aux État Unis, elle s'était pationnée très jeune pour la photographie et en avait fait sa principale activité, sans toutefois délaisser les études si chères au coeur de son frère. _

_Née en 1983 à Paris, elle suit son frère à l'âge de cinq ans en Californie où elle débute une scolarité ordinaire. Ce fut à l'âge de neuf ans qu'elle regarda pour la première fois un recueil de photos du célèbre et défunt Muramasa. A partir de ce moment, sa passion pour ce photographe et pour cet art grandit de jour en jour. _

_Elle intègre une école d'art en 1999 à l'âge de seize ans dans le but de suivre les traces de son modèle et réussit avec mention son apprentissage._

_S'en suis alors une période de flottement pendant deux ans durant laquelle cette jeune femme pleine d'énergie disparaît complètement. Période durant laquelle elle perd également son frère, journaliste de métier. _

_« Seras tu jamais heureux là où tu es,_

_j'ai essayer de terminer le travail pour lequel tu as tout donné,_

_mais je comprend à quel point tu étais désespéré,_

_par toutes les atrocités que tu as rencontré. »_

_Yuya Shiina, Journal intime, Septembre 2069 _

_Suite à cela, elle se lança dans le reportage photo, alliant sa spécialité au désir d'achever le travail de son défunt frère. Ce dernier « chassait le malheur dans la monde » disait-elle. Il voulait témoigner de ce que nous ne pouvions entendre en représentant nos oreilles à travers le monde._

_A cela, Yuya Shiina y ajouta nos yeux, apparaissant avec des images de ce que nous ne pouvions percevoir. Elle devint vite une référence en voyageant à travers le monde. _

_En 2003, lors de ses vingt ans, elle se retrouva malheureusement attaquée par la société. Son entourage et ses amis photographes invoquant que ses oeuvres, « choquantes », ne devaient pas apparaître en recueil et dans la presse. Refusant de ne dévoiler ses photographies qu'en de rares occasions telles que les expositions, Yuya Shiina décida alors de se retirer. _

_Elle immigra alors dans son pays natal et démarra une jeune carrière de photographe pour divers défilés de mode. Loin de ses aspirations premières, elle occupa ce poste trois ans quand on l'envoya, en 2006, au Japon._

_Rétrogradée à la photographie de « petite actualité » disait elle, son découragement fut maximal, on n'entendit alors plus parler d'elle._

_« Si j'avais un jour imaginé, _

_que l'on m'aurait rejetée,_

_parce que je montrais la réalité._

_Alors, mon frère bien aimé, _

_j'aurais préféré abandonner mon métier,_

_plutôt que de mentir aux yeux du monde entier. »_

_Yuya Shiina, Journal intime, Septembre 2069 _

_De ce que l'on apprend de son journal intime, seul témoin poétique de la période de sa disparition, elle abandonna la photographie en 2007 pour pratiquer divers petits métiers au Japon, son nouveau lieu de résidence. _

_En 2008 cependant, un passage de son journal nous heurte, comme ci à cette date, pour cette photographe dans la déchéance s'était effectué un déclic. _

_« Et je t'ai trouvé,_

_toi, le cliché qui a décidé de ma destinée,_

_à travers et avec toi je souhaite alors leur redonner à eux,_

_l'envie de ré-ouvrir leurs yeux. »_

_Yuya Shiina, Journal intime, Septembre 2069 _

_En 2009 elle réapparaît en puissance, fournissant un recueil de toute beauté sur le thème de l'enfance dans le monde. Publiée par l'éditeur de son modèle Muramasa, sa protection contre d'éventuelles plaintes est assurée et elle publie dès lors à diverses dates des recueils avec à chaque fois un thème différent tel que « la différence », « l'amour » et « le combat »._

_On ne lui connaît aucun compagnon mais elle met au monde, en 2011, une petit garçon nommé Kyosuke. _

_Elle poursuit ainsi sa carrière jusqu'en 2050, elle a alors 67 ans et tombe malade peu après._

_C'est en 2069, à 86 ans, qu'elle rend son dernier soupir, laissant derrière elle une merveilleuse bibliothèque photographique et une mystérieuse photo, accompagnée d'un ultime commentaire dans son journal intime._

_« Ma dernière page,_

_Je l'écris à ton image,_

_En laissant cette photo,_

_qui pour moi reste celle de l'homme le plus beau. »_

_Yuya Shiina, Journal intime, Septembre 2069 _

« Cet exposé, je le dédis à ma grand mère en lui disant ceci, « je suivrais tes traces et retrouverais celles de cet homme! »

La classe littéraire de Tokyo, ébahie par cet exposé, applaudit progressivement face à cette demoiselle déterminée nommée Aya Shiina qui venait de leur communiquer sa passion pour cette photographe d'exception.

Yuya Shiina ne revit jamais cet homme si énigmatique qui un jour lui avait rendu sa passion photographique.

Et ses derniers mots, que seul son fils entendit, furent :

« Merci... Kyo »

Mais ces mots, Aya ne les confira jamais.


	11. Lettre souvenir

Voici mon petit dernier, que j'ai eu du mal à poster d'ailleurs! (non non pas à cause du site... qu'elle flemmarde je fais - -' )

Enfin bref...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir!! Et merci à ceux qui lisent ces OS!!

* * *

**Lettre souvenir**

_"Tokyô, le 30 mars 2008_

_Kyo,_

_Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous pas vu? Tes passages à Tokyô,__qui auraient été de véritables bols d'air pourmoi__, se fon__t__ de plus en plus rares. __Trop rares__. Je compte sur les doigts d'une seule mains tes venues chaque année. Et quand tu viens, tu ne te montre__s__ pas à moi..._

_Bien sûr, je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part. Ce serait trop beau d'espérer. __Et cela me rendrais triste d'y penser**.**_

_Mes lettres sont bien plus nombreuses. Une toutes les semaines. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de venir, de me déplacer, de peur de te trouver avec une autre... comme avant. C'est au dessus de mes forces. __Je ne veux pas y songer**. **_

_Récemment, l'une de mes amies m'a conseillé de parler de ce que je ressentais, de ce qui s'était passé. Car vois tu, je n'ai jamais pu reprendre le cours des choses, __exactement__ comme avant. Alors je suis désolée de t'ennuyer ainsi, mais je ne veux en parler à personne __d'autre que toi__. J'ai décidé de l'écrire, ça me fera du bien. Et peut être puis-je espérer que tu me comprendras un peu, toi qui connais l'histoire par cœur. Car toi aussi, tu en étais un personnage central. _

_Tu ne vivais pas à Tokyô, tu n'étais pas un habitué de ce bar et nous n'avions rien en commun. J'étais Tokyoïte, habituée de cet endroit où je pouvais tout oublier et employée de bureau dans une grande compagnie. Rien ne nous liait. __Ni un subtil détail invisible, ni le fameux fil rouge du Destin**.**_

_Ce jour là, je me souviens avoir passé la pire des journées. Le matin, dans le métro, un pervers m'avait pelotée sans vergogne. J'ai crié, bien sûr. __Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Le frapper? Je serais assurément passée pour l'agresseur**.**__ Mais les gens sont si étranges, parfois. __Peut être toi plus que d'autres, mais ça, c'est différent**.**__ J'étais la victime dans l'histoire, mais ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés, ne voulaient pas prendre part à cette affaire __dont ils n'avaient que faire**,**__ alors ils m'ont regardé, m'intimant silencieusement de subir calmement. _

_Au bureau, j'ai repoussé les avances du patron. Il l'a mal prit __évidemment__ et j'ai eu du sale boulot toute la journée. __J'étais stupide paraissait-il. Depuis quand une employée osait-elle rester honnête et sérieuse?__ Je ne demandais rien, juste à faire ma journée et j'étais motivée. __Cet homme avait tout gâché**.**_

_Le comportement si antagoniste des gens m'exaspère tellement... Pas un __n'est là__ pour rattraper l'autre. _

_J'avais pris l'habitude d'aller au bar, le soir. Un petit bar tout tranquille, l'Eden Hall. L'ambiance y était bonne, le barman excellent. Ici, j'oubliais tout. Et c'est là que l'on s'est rencontré. _

_Toi tu étais assis tout au fond, dans un coin un peu sombre. __Mon attention ne t'était pas vraiment acquise**.**__ Je me suis installée à ma place, trois __tabourets__ à partir de la gauche, au comptoir. Il m'a servi un Martini, je n'avais plus besoin de préciser, il le savait. __Ce cocktail est mon préféré**. **__Mais ce soir là, je n'ai pas fait attention...et j'ai trop bu. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, juste que je suis venue te parler et que ton regard rouge m'a subjuguée._

_Et au lendemain, tout recommença. Dans le métro une main indélicate caressa mon bassin,__assouvissant ses plus bas instincts__, tentant doucement de passer sous ma jupe. __Cette main perverse était rêche et rude__. __Je me souviens comme le dégoût de** rencontrer de tels hommes m'a prit, d'un coup.**__J'étais agacée. Mais que fallait-il faire si crier n'était pas la bonne solution? Si je disais quelque chose, on me dirait de me taire et il continuerait. Si je ne disais rien, il continuerait et je subirai__s.__ Au final, cela revenait au même. Alors qu'elle était la meilleure solution? __Je ne savais pas**.**__ Mais tu l'as trouvée pour moi. Je m'en rappelle bien. Tu lui a__empoigné le bras et quand je me suis retournée, tu lui disais haut et fort qu'il était lâche de se cacher. Et comme exemple, je me rappelle que tu lui avai__s__ montr__é__ comment faire. J'en rougis encore tu sais. Devant tout le monde, tu m'as agrippé et tu m'as touché comme personne ne l'avait fait.__Jamais**.**__ Mais avec toi, c'était différent._

_Et tu te souviens comme après on se voyait régulièrement? Tu n'étais peut être pas parfait. Tu buvais et tu bois __toujours__ je suis sûre. Tu fumais, tu étais arrogant... mais tu étais honnête. Tu voulais me faire la même chose que les autres mais tu t'y prenais autrement. Et Ô qu'est-ce que tu avais la main. Je m'en souviens. _

_Mais un jour, je t'ai trouvé avec cette femme... dans le lit même où d'ordinaire je prenais moi même place... et j'ai pleuré, Kyo, j'ai pleuré._

_Tu n'as pas cherché d'excuses, tu ne m'as pas __rabaissée devant cette intruse__. Tu m'as juste regardé en te demandant que penser._

_Le lendemain, tu disparaissais. _

_Il ne me restait que mes yeux pour pleurer et mon chagrin pour __continuer mon chemin__._

_Il y a quatre ans de cela maintenant et ma vie a repris son cours. Mais je n'ai pas oublié et je n'oublierais pas. Parce que peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, je __suis toujours amoureuse de toi__. _

_Je n'ai pas d'adresse alors comme toutes les autres, cette lettre va finir dans l'un de mes placards. Juste à côté de là où tu rangeais secrètement ton Sake. Mais Kyo, tu sais, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler, même si tu ne __me liras jamais__._

_Je peux continuer à avancer et espérer qu'un jour nous pourrons de nouveau nous rencontrer. Je te crierais dessus, Kyo, mais prend le comme un « je t'aime », car peu importe ce que je te dirais, cela voudra seulement dire que tu m'aura__s__ beaucoup manqué. _

_Ta Planche à pain" _

Assis par terre, adossé au meuble, un homme replia la lettre. Il était arrivé le matin et s'était naturellement dirigé vers cet appartement. Ses pieds le menaient là car il s'y sentait bien, c'était seulement ça. Il avait toujours gardé sur lui le double de la clé, mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Les lieux lui avaient rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs et comme pour se prouver que rien n'avait changé, il était allé vers sa planque à Sake. L'y attendait là un tas de lettres empilées à côté d'une bouteille. Une à une, il les déplia.

Yuya rentra chez elle. Cette journée avait été la pire de sa vie. Encore. Mais cette fois, Kyo ne serait pas là. Elle mit la clé dans la serrure mais la porte était déjà déverrouillée. Entrant prudemment elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon.

Son sac tomba au sol.

Ses clés tintèrent en s'écrasant sur la pavé.

Et elle cria.

« Toujours aussi bruyante... »

« ...toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Planche à pain »


	12. Absence

La note de l'auteur :

**La note de l'auteur :**

Petit OS tristounet. J'ai décidé de faire une Yuya moins forte que d'ordinaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier OS, tous ces commentaires m'ont fait plaisir ! :D

**Absence**

_Kyo…_

Cela faisait combien de temps ? Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas vu franchir le pas de cette porte close ? Depuis quand cet appartement ne possédait-il plus cette odeur si caractéristique de cigarette ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas été acheter de sake tard le soir ?

Depuis quand était-elle toute seule, tout simplement.

_Kyo… cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois…_

Ils avaient passé deux ans ensemble. Un exploit salué par tous venant de Kyo. Deux ans emplis de disputes et de nerfs à fleur de peau. Deux ans d'un bonheur unique. Deux ans avec lui, tout simplement.

_Kyo… le jour de notre anniversaire…_

Il avait l'habitude de partir. Il partait le lundi, le mardi et tous les autres jours. Il partait n'importe quel jour et revenait un, deux… trois jours plus tard.

Seulement voilà, ce soir là, puis le suivant et encore le jour d'après, il n'était toujours pas rentré.

_Kyo, nous sommes restés__deux ans ensemble et cela fait plus d'un mois que tu m'as quitté. Je ne sais pourquoi et ne le saurais certainement jamais. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée. Mais cette chose là, je ne peux l'accepter sans toi._

Yuya se plia en deux, à terre sur le sol de cet appartement qu'elle avait laissé sans lumière. La lueur de la lune ne pouvait qu'éclairer faiblement ce corps faible et tremblant. Les meubles, murs et objets ne pouvaient qu'être témoins immobiles de la souffrance de leur maîtresse. Un faible bras s'éleva et s'agrippa à la nappe de la table. Cette dernière ne résista pas et, tirée, ne put que suivre le mouvement. Le vase qui trônait sur la table s'effondra, se brisa et libéra quantité d'eau. La rose qui y baignait s'affaissa dans ce liquide vital qui la nourrissait et la nappe recouvrit de moitié le corps sanglotant au sol.

Et dans ce silence revenu, seuls les gémissements de tristesse et de douleur emplissaient l'air de leur résonance à fendre l'âme.

Epuisée, Yuya se cramponnait à son ventre de toutes ses forces. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit. Il était grand, il était sombre et caché par les ombres. Il était calme, il devint blême et il se précipita vers la forme crispée au sol. Il vit les larmes, il vit le sang et ses oreilles durent supporter des pleurs tristes.

A l'hôpital, le verdict fut sans appel : fausse couche.

Eberlué, il fut rejoint par leur ami moins souriant que toujours, ayant abandonné le traditionnel sake pour la mine de rigueur et la révélation du moment.

« Yuya était enceinte…. »

« … »

« … mais tu n'étais pas là, Kyo »

« … »

Il n'avait pas été là pour être content. Il devait maintenant être présent pour être réconfortant.

Mais il sut à ce moment, que quoi qu'elle puisse demander, il ne pouvait plus refuser. Car s'il avait été là…

« Elle n'aurait pas fait un rejet total de son état. Elle ne voulait pas de ce bébé sans toi »


	13. Trêve d'un soir

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je m'essaie à un nouveau style…hum… les fans d'un certain couple devraient être ravis ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, seul le contexte et les mots n'appartiennent pas à Akimine Kamijyo.

**Type :** OS, romance… lemon ? Hm…*regarde ailleurs*…

**Couple :** Notre bien aimé Kyo/Yuya

**Résumé :** Lorsque l'envie se substitut à la raison

Et là, Kyo aura-t-il réellement le mauvais rôle ? ;)

Bonne lecture ! (^o^)

**Trêve d'un soir**

La nuit était là, sombre état silencieux et perpétuel. Elle taisait les hommes, endormait les foules et veillait sur eux de son œil parfaitement rond.

Comme tous les jours, bruyante avait été la jeune blonde et heureux son compagnon lorsque cette dernière avait enfin été capturée par les bras de Morphée. Quoi que légèrement ennuyé il demeurait car repu il n'était. Toute embêtante qu'elle soit, plus qu'attrayante elle demeurait. Et dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, à demi enveloppée dans son drap qu'elle était, les ardeurs du démon la guettaient.

La suite de cette histoire aurait pu trouver explication dans la pleine lune, remuant le sang, élevant les envies. Le corps d'une femme réagit à la lune, autrement n'aurait-elle peut être pas cédé. Peut être aussi était-ce dû à cette raison nommée phéromones et auquel le démon n'aurait su, en cette nuit, résister à l'appel.

Nous ne le saurons pas, nous ne le voulons pas.

Elle s'était éveillée, comme doucement caressée, enveloppée par ce regard curieux, scrutateur et tentateur que possédait son compagnon. Ces yeux de feu, baignés d'une lueur de désir se révélait tendre, doux… envieux. Envieux de cette couverture dans laquelle était lovée l'objet de son attention. Envieux de ces habits qui pouvaient la toucher, la serrer sans recevoir en retour la moindre protestation. Il voulait la toucher, la sentir, se l'approprier. Mu par ce désir à la fois doux et ardant, il fit alors le premier pas tandis qu'à moitié endormie, sa compagne le dévisageait de ces yeux à demi clos qui demandaient le sommeil.

Il s'approcha avec lenteur, aucune brusquerie, pas de précipitation se mit à sa hauteur. Comme ci la lune calmait son esprit tandis qu'elle embrasait celui de son compagnon, Yuya ne dit pas un mot et accueillit la caresse de sa main sur la douce peau de son visage avec silence. Elle ne bougeait pas ; semblant accepter avec facilité cette fatalité. Comme ci ce qui arrivait devait arriver et ne pas être repoussé, balayé par un quelconque sentiment de peur ou de honte.

Cette main inhabituellement douce parcouru sa joue avec tendresse, comme par crainte de la briser si elle se montrait trop brusque, trop pressante… trop agressive. Par réflexe, Yuya pencha la tête sur le côté afin d'épouser au mieux la forme de cette main d'ordinaire si rude et rêche.

Le contact commençait à être nécessaire, voire vital. Aucun n'aurait ne serait-ce que songé à rompre ce lien. Ils se sentaient légers, comme transportés. La main droite de Kyo alla alors défaire le ruban des cheveux de sa partenaire tandis que sa sœur longeait son bras en l'effleurant si peu qu'elle ne le sentit qu'à peine, le temps d'un frisson.

Mais l'effort était trop dur, Kyo ne pu se retenir d'avantage et attaqua ses lèvres avec envie et faim. Envie de la douceur qu'elles avaient, faim de leur petit goût sucré si délicieusement appétissant. Et comme s'ils en avaient eu envie durant des années, comme s'ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée, consommer, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Leurs mains ne restaient pas en place, comme ci d'un coup on les attendait partout, comme s'ils allaient mourir s'ils ne sentaient pas la présence de l'autre de toute part. Avec passion, il posa l'une des siennes sur ses seins lourds et désormais libres de toute contrainte. Cette fois, l'effet était différent. Il ne le faisait pas pour jouer et elle ne l'envoyait pas balader. Non. Elle gémissait sous ces caresses, en réclamant encore plus, toujours plus.

Qui aurait cru alors qu'elle n'y connaissait rien à ces choses. Tout n'était qu'instinct et pour ceci, nul n'avait besoin d'expérience. Son corps lui disait, lui criait que c'était bon, qu'il en voulait plus celui de son compagnon le lui faisait savoir aussi. Il n'avait pas fallu lui dire porter son attention plus bas, de consoler et câliner cette partie du démon qui n'avait que trop attendu. S'en suivi un chant sensuel fait de râles, gémissements et autres bruits de leurs souffles, courts et mélangés, excitant et faisant palpiter leurs sens.

Ils n'en étaient qu'au début et pourtant… et pourtant…

Elle avait cru rêver lorsque la langue de son compagnon l'avait parcourue de toute part.

Il pensa déchanter alors qu'il entrait en elle, enfin. Il y allait avec douceur, se délectant de ces moments, ses mains dévalant les courbes du corps de sa belle qui elle-même était en feu. Elle se cambrait, se raidissant, offrant tout son corps au démon et se perdait dans ses bras comme dans un océan de plaisir…

_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, peu après le soleil, se découvrant nue, lovée dans cette couverture qu'elle avait quittée la veille, leur nuit lui revint en mémoire. Peu importe dans quel sens elle se la remémorait, elle se demandait comment cela avait pu arriver.

Kyo avait été son amant… Non… Kyo était devenu son amant. Elle rougit de honte.

Puis elle vit le démon compter dans son porte monnaie combien de bouteilles de sake il pourrait se payer.

Et la routine repris, aussi bruyante et ordinaire que d'habitude.


	14. Comme un bébé

Comme un bébé

La petite maison occupée par le couple n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était un peu grande pour deux, sans compter la salle d'accueil pour les clients et la terrasse pour les installer à l'extérieur. En hivers il y faisait un peu frais et en été il y faisait bon vivre. Seule sur un chemin, elle était toujours sereine, jamais embêtée. C'était calme et reposant.

Non, ce qui était extraordinaire dans cet endroit était son ambiance et ses occupants. Un couple lambda se levait tôt chaque matin. L'homme se préparait pour le travail quand sa femme lui préparait nourriture et affaires. L'homme travaillait toute la journée pour nourrir sa famille lorsque sa femme, elle, s'occupait des enfants et du fonctionnement du foyer. Au soir, un bon bain attendait le mari, les enfants étaient sages et le repas était prêt. La nuit on confectionnait la prochaine génération… si monsieur n'était pas trop épuisé de sa journée.

Ce couple ci fonctionnait à l'envers…

Le couple se levait tôt malgré avoir passé une nuit follement câline. La femme se préparait alors pour sa journée de travail au restaurant qu'elle tenait, alors que son homme trainait dans la chambre, à la fenêtre, une pipe à la bouche. En milieu de matinée alors que la femme courait à droite, à gauche, son homme quittait la fenêtre et la maison, par derrière, pour sortir flâner. Elle profitait de la journée pour tenir maison et restaurant, rigolant aux blagues des clients, se disant choquée quant ils passaient les limites. Et l'homme ne revenait pas. Le soir elle faisait couler le bain dans lequel son homme se baignait quant il rentrait, puis en profitait à son tour. Elle faisait le repas qu'elle mangeait parfois seule. Et il arrivait qu'elle se couche seule aussi. Bien sûr, cette journée était entrecoupée de disputes que l'on pensait parfois interminables.

C'était le lot du couple qui habitait cette maison classique et la rendait très animée.

Mais dernièrement, la maison ne diffusait que disputes sur disputes.

« KYO ! Tu es injuste et égoïste ! »

« … »

« Tu pourrais me répondre ! »

« … »

« Je ne te demande pourtant pas la lune ! »

« … »

La jeune femme blonde regardait son mari, Kyo, droit dans les yeux, comme toujours. Ils avaient vécu enfin une vie paisible depuis son retour. C'était beau et c'était bon. Kyo n'était pas le mari modèle mais elle n'aurait pas voulu d'un autre. Elle ne voyait que par lui, même s'il fallait l'avouer, il faisait son possible pour l'enrager.

« C'est parce que c'est moi ? C'est ça ? »

Ses yeux se brouillaient, mais pas question de pleurer.

« T'es chiante ! Ton truc, c'est une prise de tête… j'ai déjà assez de toi »

Choquée et bouche bée, elle fini par quitter la demeure, laissant là son mari. Yuya parti en courant là ou elle ne le verrait pas, ce démon. Elle savait que sa demande aussi était égoïste, et voilà quelques années elle n'y aurait même pas pensé. Elle se doutait bien que son beau démon pouvait très bien vivre sans. Mais de là à appeler un bébé un « truc ».

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que cette envie c'était éveillée en elle. Elle n'en avait tout d'abord pas parlé, trouvant au premier abord cette idée ridicule. Le démon ? Papa ? Au début elle en rigolait seule à gorge déployée. Et puis elle avait vu des enfants courir joyeusement sur les routes, de toutes jeunes mamans aussi et puis des mères en devenir… petit à petit, cette idée lui restait en tête… jusqu'au jour où elle avait enfin prit son courage à deux mains et après un câlin avait demandé à Kyo. Ce dernier n'avait pas prit le temps de la réflexion qu'il riait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait. Pour lui, bien évidemment, c'était hors de question. Et leur relation s'était dégradée. Cette envie chez Yuya se faisait de plus en plus forte tandis que le démon était las d'entendre le même refrain encore et encore… Au final, à chaque fois, Yuya partait s'isoler pour pleurer, songeant que jamais elle ne pourrait expérimenter ce que toute femme désirait. Alors oui, Kyo avait raison, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils n'avaient pas vécue les mêmes choses. Ils étaient différents. Oui, mais Yuya restait une femme qui voyait toutes les autres femmes des plus heureuses d'avoir des enfants.

Elle marchait alors le long d'une rivière assez proche pour se vider la tête, pleurer seule, jamais devant son homme et pouvoir reprendre une journée qui serait identique. Elle naviguait alors l'esprit ailleurs quand elle entendit un genre de jappement. Un petit jappement assez aigu qu'elle suivit à l'oreille. Et là, s'acharnant sur un tissu se trouvait un petit chien. Si petit qu'il devait être tout chiot. Il s'excitait comme un damné sur un bout de toile tout à fait quelconque. Il avait le regard vif de l'être tout à fait concerné par le sort du tissu, un poil roux et assez court qui semblait tout doux et une queue enroulée sur le dos qui remuait au rythme des jappements. Ce bout de toile allait mourir et il serait le grand vainqueur, un super champion. Yuya s'accroupi et rigola alors que le vainqueur trimbalait sa proie fier comme un paon. Lorsqu'elle l'appela par quelques sons encourageant et qu'il nota enfin sa présence, il l'observa curieusement quelques secondes. Puis vint, joyeux, se faire câliner par la une demoiselle en mal de compréhension. Elle s'assit là et raconta tout au petit chien, même s'il était évident qu'il n'écoutait rien, dormant sur ses genoux. Mais ça faisait du bien car elle n'était pas seule. Au moment de rentrer, elle n'eut donc pas le cœur de le laisser derrière, lui qui lui avait tranquillement tenu compagnie.

Kyo ne le remarqua tout d'abord pas. La planche à pain était rentrée avant que la nuit ne s'installe, ça lui suffisait. Il n'aurait pas à aller la chercher et elle ne s'attirerait pas d'ennuies. Tout aurait été comme d'habitude s'il n'avait pas entendu Yuya rire seule dans ma maison. Il était devenu rare de l'entendre rire. Elle était tellement obnubilée par son envie de gamin… Il fut heureux d'entendre sa voix mais fila voir de quoi il retournait.

Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il l'a découvrit genoux à terre, en pleine partie de jeux avec un petit rat roux monté sur batterie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait dit « non » au gamin, pourquoi ramener un bestiaux qui serait surement plus chiant encore ?

« Planche à pain… »

« Oh ! Kyo ! »

Sa femme se retourna un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Elle prit le petit dans ses bras pour le lui présenter. Ce dernier se tortillait dans ses bras pour la couvrir de bisous.

« Je te présente « Chibi-kun » ! Je l'ai trouvé le long de la rivière et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de l'abandonner là ! »

Dit-elle en regardant la petite bête et en jouant avec l'une de ses petites pattes, toute sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que Yuya n'avait pas offert un sourire aussi communicatif. A croire qu'elle en avait oublié le gamin… Kyo n'eut alors pas lui non plus le cœur de lui dire de s'en débarrasser. Il délimita seulement les limites.

« Il ne me colle pas aux basques, il ne rentre pas dans la chambre et il ne joue pas avec mon sabre, c'est claire ? »

Avait-il dit, un léger sourire sur lèvres en voyant la blonde hocher la tête à chacune des directives. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la bestiole, un petit rat sur patte avec de grands yeux. Sous son regard rouge, le chiot se calme pour le regarder à son tour, avant de détourner les yeux, de coucher ses petites oreilles et de léchouiller le vide en direction de Kyo. Il semblait avoir comprit qui était le patron.

Le premier jour fut une catastrophe, Kyo garda patience avec grande difficultés. La bestiole avait aboyé toute la nuit, empêchant toute la maison de dormir et inquiétant Yuya. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Chibi avait donc hurlé jusqu'à ce que Kyo, dans un agacement profond, ne se lève et ne plante ses pieds devant la couverture qui servait de lit au rat roux. Le démon n'avait rien fait mais le chiot ne fit plus aucun bruit et ne se manifesta plus que le matin afin de leur faire la fête au réveil. Ensuite il avait Yuya faire de constants aller-retour dehors, le petit à bout de bras. Ce machin n'était même pas propre, pensa Kyo. Le démon dû tout de même reconnaitre que Yuya s'occupait du chiot avec tant de patience et d'envie qu'elle était belle à voir.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, les querelles anormales de couples cessèrent pour laisser place qu'aux chamailleries habituelles. Chibi prit de bonnes habitudes, comme d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil de Kyo. Yuya le soupçonnait même de la faire tourner en bourrique de la part du démon. Il était devenu rapidement propre également et de temps à autre s'en allait faire une longue promenade avec sa maîtresse, satisfaisant Yuya là ou Kyo manquait de rigueur. L'homme avait appris à accepter ce bestiaux, bien plus grand qu'à son arrivée. Il ne dirait jamais qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait des points forts positifs. Cette bête défendait sa maîtresse avec une telle efficacité qu'il n'avait plus de craintes quand Yuya s'en allait se promener. De plus… Chibi avait établi une sorte de rituel. Lorsque Yuya était au restaurant, il venait se coucher près du grand chef. Il ne faisait rien d'autre. Il venait, regardait Kyo et se couchait à ses côtés comme pour simplement tenir compagnie, sans jamais laisser échapper un son. Yuya les découvrait souvent sur le perron tous les deux, sans un mot, avec le chien qui de temps à autre regardait Kyo avec des yeux rempli de respect. Kyo laissait quand à lui de temps à autre échapper un sourire. Il avait un serviteur si fidèle…

Toute une année passa ainsi. Kyo était tranquille et Yuya ne parlait plus enfant. Quand un matin, Chibi ne vint pas faire fête, ni les jours suivants… couché à sa place, il avait grand peine à se mouvoir. Il remuait la queue en voyant Yuya et la regardait comme s'il souffrait… Il était malade et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Chibi décéda quatre jours plus tard, dans les bras de Yuya.

Elle passa la journée à pleurer, observée par un Kyo excédé. Le tout se fini par un câlin rassurant, lui faisant oublier le chien qui grâce à elle avait certainement vécu plus longtemps que prévu. Après tout, que pouvait espérer un chiot seul dès le départ ?

Et la vie repris, non sans une pensée quotidienne pour Chibi qui avait même son petit hôtel. Lorsqu'un matin, plusieurs semaines plus tard, Yuya revint de la ville comme chamboulée. Elle entra dans la maison le regard dans le vide et se dirigea vers Kyo comme une enfant avouant une bêtise. Et Kyo l'embrassa sans rien dire.

« Il sera plus bruyant que l'autre… »

Dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres, montrant qu'il acceptait enfin d'être papa… sans avoir trop le choix.


End file.
